Eat your words
by ScullyBones
Summary: My two shot on what should have happened after "food for thought"
1. Chapter 1

I had to get this out before I went on my cruise, so I apologize it was written in one sitting. I am hoping to make this a two shot...building up to those multi-chapters slowly ;)

I own nothing but can I just say how FREAKING ESTATIC I am about Jan Nash and her tweets., she gets me so excited for the fifth season. Anything right now has to be better than this season...ugh beards...anyways drop a note, it's my birthday next weekend the BIG 3.0. and I could use the little gifts of encouragement!

"Frankie? What are you doing here?"

I know I didn't miss a call, Maura had just checked our phones on her way up to change into something more comfortable.

"I uhh...I came to check on Maura"

"Ok...well she's the same as she was three hours ago when you saw us at the robber, she's good Frankie."

I let out a little laugh and my right eyebrow lifts as I notice how fidgety my brother is acting, well more fidgety than normal. That boy could never keep still.

"Did Ma need you for something?"

"Oh uh no she is out with Sean tonight"

He wants me to take the bait and change my focus to my mother's now permanent boyfriend otherwise known as my boss...interesting.

"So you didn't have any other reason to drive all the way out to Beacon Hill?"

You cant Rizzoli a Rizzoli.

His shoulders deflate as he spews out the last thing I expected to hear to ever come out of this mouth.

"Look I already had this talk with Tommy...You don't fit...I don't even know what that means! She's nice Janie and we had a moment."

"A moment."

"Yeah"

He is going into full blown stepping from side to side now and turning like he used to in church when he told the priest all his secrets.

"Well that's great and everything but no."

"No?"

"No, you and Maura. No."

"You can't just tell me no Janie, we're both adults"

"Adults! Adults Frankie, you still have Ma cooking all of your meals. You still own footsie pajamas and you and frost still fight over who gets to put that stupid doll on your desk each week. Adults Frankie really! Maura had five different spoons for her baby food. She could read before you could walk and she is more class in her shit than all the Rizzoli's put together."

"Are those my issues or yours Jane?"

"Excuse me?!" what the hell does that mean!?

I step up to him now using the extra 2 inches my boots afford me to stare him down.

"If Ma isn't feeding you, Maura is. You gave me those footsie pajamas for Xmas because Maura got you a pair for your birthday and I said I wanted some. You have a shrine to Wally the green monster that was barely a signed ball and bat before you and Maura started going to the games...and and and Maura has no problem with you why couldn't she like me!"

His stutter shows he is holding something back now, I just know it.

"What Frankie, spit it out?"

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't ask Maura out Jane and I'll turn around and pretend like the last twelve hours never happened."

What kind of question is that? Because. Because. BECAUSE.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE DAMNIT!"

My hand flies to my mouth, trying to stuff the words back in. No luck. They were out there, in the wind. My deep dark secret that I could barely admit to myself. Frankie just stands there with his mouth open, neither of us has taken a step back and I lower my eyes unable to stare into his gaze. The silence and stillness are making me feel sick. Before I can try to back step he takes a deep breathe and as he lets it out his whole body relaxes.

"Thank you Janie" he places his hand on my shoulder and I glance up confused by the exclamation

"For what?" The words are mumbled by the hand still on my mouth

"For finally admitting your feelings, that's what's she deserves"

He turns around and is gone before I start breathing again.

"Jane? Who is at the door?" comes the voice from right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is actually going to end up being a three shot I guess. Which is actually really weird for me but I started this with an idea of where it was going and this chapter led me in a completely different direction :) As usual I don't own anything!

I turn slowly hoping to get a look at Maura's face before I answer. She had to of heard me yell at least and before that our voices had been raising, it's the Rizzoli way. Loud and in charge. Her face is completely neutral though, not a spec of emotion anywhere and that confirms my suspicion. Before I can answer her question she turns back towards the kitchen.

"It's kind of late for another beer, did you want something else to drink."

"Water" I rasp out. My throat is closing up.

"Did something happen today?"

"A lot happened today Jane, could you be more specific?"

"Did something happen with Frankie"

She looks even more concerned now, if she heard me earlier she is playing this good. I cant help but take a deep breathe and growl out the next part.

"Did you and Frankie have a "moment" " I pull up my fingers to make the air quote gestures not holding back the distain in my actions.

"Yes, we did"

She says it so precisely, so disregarding that I actually think I hallucinated it. I cant hold back the hurt and its the third time I have looked like that at Maura today but it's the only time her life wasn't in danger.

"oh ok"

I can't believe I missed it. I cant believe I might have Maura in my life for the rest of my life, so close but never in the way I wanted her to be. I turn away as soon as I feel the tears fight there way up, knowing there is no wall there to stop them everything inside me was just stripped raw. I dash towards the bathroom door, hoping she'll give me this. I just need 5 minutes for my soul to die and then I can pick myself up, turn on the TV and pretend this is just another "girls night"

My hand is on the door handle when I feel her grab my other wrist, I don't expect the strength as she pulls me around and I stumble off balance my back falling against the door. As soon as she sees my face she is flushed up against me. Her hands cupping my cheeks.

"Jane! Oh my what's wrong!?"

I shake my head, words are escaping me and I know any attempt will be thwarted by the tears im trying to swallow.

"Jane, I know you couldn't be in there with us but I'm so happy they got everyone out of the building. I mean it will be hard to face everyone Monday morning, especially if I am carrying my coffee cup but it's not like you could take Frankie's place. If there was a bomb, it might have gone off!"

Is she serious right now? I swallow a couple of times, and rub my face on my sleeve before answering.

"Maur, you and Frankie nothing happened, right?"

"Jane you were there you know nothing happened, I don't understand. Everyone was safe the whole time"

I realize she has no idea what I'm actually talking about. I must sound like crazy person. My confidence gains as I realize Maura might not have feelings for Frankie.

"So you and Frankie never kissed?"

Now she looks like I slapped her in the face.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"On the screen, it looked" I take another deep breathe inhaling her scent now that she is so close to me, her clean smell always calms me.

"It looked like you guys had a "moment" "

I use the same air quotes earlier and when I bring my hands down I place them on her hips. Her thumbs are swiping the tracks off my cheeks. Her eyes are search mine for more than a minute before she leans in bringing us completely together and whispers in my ear

"He's not the Rizzoli I want Jane"

She is already back in the kitchen pulling out her panda poop tea when the shock wears off. When I finally turn my head and look at her she has her back turned but she must hear me moving because she says

"Why don't you use the guest bathroom, you can change into something...more comfortable" and as the last two words leave her lips she turns towards me and smirks.


End file.
